Exiled
by Wayzati
Summary: When izaya looses his intrest in life and is found having a break down on a street curb. What will it take for Shizuo heiwajima to convince him its not all that bad? TWO-maybe THREESHOT May be re-rated due to later chapters


_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

* * *

><p><strong>Exiled<strong>

'_Hello_

_Hello…._

_Can anybody see me'?_

He walked slowly down the darkened streets of Ikebukuro; Izaya looked up at the starry sky and smiled. _'Does anyone think about me?' _

'_Does anyone notice me?'_ he thought tossing his head and starring at the passengers of the cars that passed by.

He took another step and everything seemed to be moving a half a mile an hour. This just wasn't his day, he felt rejected... the unexciting flutter of his day just kept dragging on, but he had waken up feeling that this was the end of the world. And this time he couldn't seem to deal with it on his own.

He sat down on the street curb and pulled at his hair with his hands.

'_Take a look at yourself'_ He thought he pulled his hands from his head and tried to focus his eyes on them.

"Its gone…its just all gone" He mumbled "No one on the other side…No one waiting at home…Just me and this fucked up thing I call life…" The toll was heavy, just realizing you actually have nothing.. that everything that normally matters to a person was never there, for it just to be gone.

Maybe he just needed help, but from who? He had always been the one to walk alone, but his time it felt wrong. His life hadn't changed, everything was the same, but it all just seemed over… like the world was slowly burning away and he was part of the flame… No matter what he did, he couldn't pretend everything was fine.

Izaya thought it had turned 2 o'clock but he really didn't know…

He couldn't remember caring about anything in the last hour. He sat closer to the street lamp, the light it was casting was faint and the sound of cars passing by had grown fainter. So it was just him, alone, on the outcast streets of Ikebukuro.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, bringing them into his own embrace. He settled his head down on his knees, with his arms wrapped around them tightly rocking back and forth gently… The only thing he could think to do was this old childhood trick that used to help him calm down and focus… but it didn't help this time.

He started crying and couldn't stop himself, and then his cry's turned into sobs. He stopped rocking and stated trembling from the hysteric amount tears that flowed out of his eyes. He clenched his teeth trying to pull himself back into composure, but it just couldn't be done.

Just a few moments later he heard foot steps coming towards him. He quickly pulled up the hood of his jacket and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, doing the same with his eyes. He still couldn't get himself to stop crying so he just tried to hide the sniffs, covering his face with the ends of his sleeves. He intended to stay curled up in this position until the unwanted pedestrian had passed.

As the sound grew stronger, Izaya tightened his hold around his legs, nudging his head further into the crook of his elbow. He stiffened as he herd the sound of the foot steps stop before he had heard them pass. He feared the person was right beside him, but he didn't dare look up… he couldn't let anyone see him like this….

"Hay, dude what are you doing…?... Are you okay?"

And that's when time froze

'_Shit'_ Izaya thought '_Shit shit shit shit.' _He knew that voice too well to stay calm.

He still shivered from his crying, and tried to silence his sniffs, maybe keeping silent would make him go away.

"Helloo…? Are you def? I asked what you're doing here. Are you lost or something?"

Izaya would've thanked a god if there was one. At least he hadn't been recognized by the brute.

"Look" Shizuo growled. "I don't really have time for insects like you, so will you just tell me what the fuck your doing sitting on the street at two in the fucking morning?"

Izaya didn't answer, only tucked himself further inside his jacket, he couldn't let this man see his face, or his tears...

"Common I'm really starting to get pissed off!" He said gritting his teeth.

A sniffle accidentally escaped Izaya, and he couldn't hold back the tears that reluctantly fell from his eyes.

Shizuo saw the droplets of water land on the pavement below the silhouetted figure. He paused for a moment.

"…Are you…_crying_?..." He asked

'_shit, now I really can't let him see my face' _ But Izaya could only respond with the hopeless sobs that erupted from his throat, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but it didn't help much.

"Common you weird ass, stop crying. It bugs me when people cry." Shizuo growled

'_But you don't understand shizu-chan, I… can't stop…' _Izaya thought, still having noticed the ever slight change of tone in the other mans voice when he saw that Izaya was crying…

Shizuo sighed. "God dammit I said stop, what do you not understand about that?" he narrowed his brows "Stop, stop doing that now. Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Shizuo forcefully nudged Izaya with his foot.

Izaya felt his body tipping over, so he instinctively steadied himself with his hand, instantly regretting what he had just done…

'_shit' _Izaya thought. '_I forgot about My…_

Shizuo gasped when he saw the all too familiar ring hooked onto the other mans finger.

He immediately grabbed the trembling Izaya by the collar and shoved him against the street lamp.

'_Dammit…' _Izaya thought 'why_ can't he just leave me alone' _

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

* * *

><p><strong>WOo~ mer just did this randomley today . felt as if i should put something up xD well i know i havnt written anything in a LONG time so sorry if this isnt super amazing~ But please review~! I'd really appreiate itt~<strong>


End file.
